


Flowers

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Gen, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21





	Flowers

Remington sighed, getting out of the car. He grabbed the bouquet that was in the passenger seat before making his way to the familiar spot.

It was only a short distance before he saw the stone under the willow tree he knew so well. He had planted that tree, years ago.

Rem sat in the grass leaning against the stone.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell."

He didn't get an answer. He wasn't expecting one.

"I know I usually come with the others, but I needed some time alone with you. Like when we were kids and would hide away together and tell each other secrets."

He laughed a bit at the end, remembering the weird places they used as hiding spots.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited recently. I've been meaning to, really. It's no excuse, I know. It's just that so much happened..." He trailed off, looking at the gold ring on his left hand.

"I wish you could have been there. You would have approved." Rem smiled, a tear trailing down his cheek.

He looked up as a breeze blew one of the willows long vines against his face, "Cheering me up, are we?"

"Remember when you said you wanted one of these? Then there ended up being no trees in this area. I remember planting it. I got in so much trouble."

He held up the bouquet, "I brought these. It's not much, but you always did love roses."

Remington sat there in silence. He doesn't know for how long.

Finally he looked at the sky, "It's getting dark already?"

Rem turned around to put the bouquet in front of the smooth stone. He dusted dried grass out of the words carved into its surface.

Rem put his head on the headstone, "I miss you, I hope you know that."

He stood up, dusted himself off and stood up, walking away. He threw one final message over his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Emmy."

_Emerson Barrett Kropp_  
_November 22, 1996 - Febuary 22, 2012_  
_Son, Brother, Friend_  
_May you rest in a world all your own_


End file.
